The invention pertains to a round baler with a frame and a cover plate attached thereto in a vertically pivoted fashion, with a baling chamber being formed in said components that is partially encompassed by a tension means that is guided over several rolls.
DE-A1-43 08 646 discloses a round baler with a baling chamber of variable size which is formed by a frame on the front side and a housing at the rear side that is hinged so that it can be opened. A substantially vertical plane of partition results between the frame and the housing. The hinged housing is pivoted away from this plane of partition in order to allow a round bale that has been formed in the baling chamber to be ejected from the baling chamber. An axle for supporting the round baler on the ground is situated behind the plane of partition.
The above-identified German patent typifies the prior art and exhibits the drawback of requiring the housing to be swung a significant angle about its hinge joint to, and hence in requiring an excessively long time for the housing to be swung open about the hinge joint to, a position at which the round bale, which may reach a height up to 1.8 meters, can be ejected from the baling chamber and for the round baler with the raised housing to be additionally advanced without causing a collision between the housing and the round bale.
According to the present invention, there is provided an improved large round baler baling chamber arrangement.
An object of the invention is to provide a large round baler having a baling chamber defined by components which cooperate to permit a bale formed in the baling chamber to be quickly discharged.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a large round baler including a baling chamber defined in part by cooperating opposite side walls of the main frame and of a discharge gate that is mounted for pivoting between a lowered, closed position and a raised discharge position, the respective side walls of the main frame and discharge gate meeting at a line of separation which is inclined to the rear from top to bottom to a location near the rear of the baler.
A further object of the invention is to provide a baler, as defined in the immediately preceding object and further including a bottom conveyor which serves to support the bale during its formation and which is inclined downwardly from front to rear to a location near the rear of the baler.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a baler, as defined in one or more of the foregoing objects, wherein a lower front roll for supporting a tensioning means, that forms a further portion of the baling chamber, is mounted to a lower end of a tension arm that is pivoted such that the tension means supported by it remains in contact with a lower rear location of a bale being formed and moves to the rear as the bale grows.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from a reading of the ensuing description together with the appended drawings.